1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical device and a control module and a control method thereof and more particularly to a soldering iron device and a soldering iron control module and a soldering iron control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect the soldering iron bit of the soldering iron, the soldering iron bit is usually tinned before the power of the soldering iron is turned off, lest the soldering iron bit may contact with the air and become oxidized. However, after the usage the soldering iron, the user often forgets to tin the soldering iron bit. As a result, the soldering iron bit is gradually oxidized and the lifespan of the soldering iron is shortened.